My Little Brother
by Saiyachick
Summary: August Challenge. Emmett's relationship with a character. Emmett reflects on his life with his little brother Edward. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyers.

-:-

R&R

-:-

In response to the August Challenge: "_Write a one-shot (1,000 words or more) about Emmett and one other character besides Rose and show the relationship between Emmett and that character. Rose can be in the piece, but we already know what their relationship is – explore a different relationship. There's no limit to how many characters can be in the piece, but make it clear which relationship is the main focus._"

-:-

**My Little Brother**

-:-

I've always been fond of Edward.

Ever since we first met we had gotten along. I couldn't put a finger on it but there was just something about him that made me like him the first moment we actually spoke. We joked around and understood one another mutually. As time went on, I truly saw him as my brother; my little brother.

He was vulnerable. He wasn't _weak_-the boy had a lot of fight in him-but he wasn't exactly together. I always thought of him as my fragile, tough baby brother. I felt obligated to protect him in order to make life a little easier on him. We had our ups and downs just as any other family had, along with the usual bouts of jealousy.

I remember when I found out Rosalie was _really _meant for Edward. That was a breaking point and not a really good one at that. It was the first time that Edward and I _really _fought, as in physically fought. I sucker punched him, yes, I admit it; I beat on my little brother. I couldn't help but feel resentment towards him but after a jealous fit and some convincing, Edward and I went back to being the best of brothers.

We continued to live in harmony. Edward, Rose, and I attended school together while Carlisle would continue in the medical field and Esme stayed at home. It was a routine, yet it never bothered any of us. As long as we were all together, everything would be fine. I thought I had the best relationship with Edward; that was until I noticed something about him.

I saw the envy in his eyes. I saw the way he looked at Rose and I; it was the same look he gave Esme and Carlisle. Despite being the favorite, I knew that Edward felt out of place. The family as a whole continued to smother him, and I resumed my brotherly position and things seemed fine.

That's when Alice and Jasper found us. They joined our family and adapted to our habits, but even with all the joy of two new additions to our family, I saw the pained expression on my little brother's face. He gave Alice and Jasper the same envious looks as he did with the rest of the couples in the family and it hurt me.

It tore me up inside when I realized that the one thing that pained Edward was the one thing I couldn't protect him against. The feeling was unbearable; he was the odd man out again. He wouldn't show his emotions openly. Edward seemed afraid when it came to expressing himself. When I stared into his eyes I could see the ghosts of the past glide with the agonizing memories.

The years went on and our family as a whole grew stronger. We were bound to each other. The expression '_Blood is thicker than water' _didn't exactly apply to us. It didn't matter who our parents were or what our heritage was; we were family. Even with all the bonds we had made, mine and Edwards grew stronger than the rest. We had an understanding with certain things.

We worked together as a team. The family would joke around with us and called us something silly like _the dynamic duo_. The two of us laughed it off, but it was true. The two of us had to keep a close eye on Jasper. Our other brother didn't adapt so well with our lifestyle but everyone saw that he tried. Adjusting to a new lifestyle was hard and we all understood.

As time went on, we moved from our home in Alaska to Forks, Washington. It was a dreary town and rained almost every day. They had a good grizzly and mountain lion population which both Edward and I enjoyed immensely, but there was one problem. A bunch of wolves lived in the La Push reservation not too far away.

Carlisle reminded all of us when it came to the treaty-Alice and Jasper were new to the situation. We kept to ourselves. At first, our debut in high school attracted many people but they soon realized we didn't want anything to do with them. It sounded snobby, but it was for the best. Edward and I still kept a watchful eye on Jasper, making sure that at least one of us had each class with him.

Life in Forks seemed to be enjoyable. Edward and I were big fans of the thunder storms; that meant baseball. I laughed because I would tease him about beating his sorry ass even though our wins were even. Both of us rivaled when it came to baseball. I was of course stronger than he was, but he was faster. We joked how if somehow we could combine, we would be the ultimate vampire.

The fun and games stopped though. One day at school I noticed a change in Edward's behavior; he seemed a bit more strained. Lunch came and we sat at our usual table. I mulled over the wrestling match that I had lost with Jasper. I was pretty open when it came to saying what I thought; I didn't really stop and think before I opened my mouth. It didn't really matter to me what people thought as long as I was content with myself.

Edward muttered to me how that Jessica Stanley girl was dishing the new girl in on the Cullen clan. I chuckled, hoping she would make it clear that we didn't enjoy others company. When Edward explained his disappointment on Jessica's vague explanation, I smiled and asked if the new girl was also disappointed.

I learned to adjust to Edward special technique. It aggravated me at first, but I laughed when I learned to block him; he thought twice now before sticking his nose where it didn't belong. He tried to give each of us our privacy, but other peoples minds didn't really matter. I saw him stare at the new girl, but he remained silent for a moment.

After a while, Rose suggested for us to leave the lunch room and I saw Edward pull his attention away from the girl with relief. I raised an eyebrow and asked him if the new girl was afraid and he shrugged. I didn't push him any further and went back to planning a rematch with Jasper.

His mood changed drastically when we got into the car to leave school. Edward was tense and gasping for air as if he were being choked. Now he was worrying me; something was wrong. I asked him what the hell was the matter with him but he didn't respond and just reversed sharply from the parking lot and sped away.

Alice questioned him anxiously and we immediately turned to her for answers. I've _never _seen Edward this edgy before. Alice kept her head forward and we remained in silence until she spoke again. I wondered what Alice meant by Edward leave but my questions remained silenced. I looked at Rosalie, worried about my little brother. I _had _to protect him; I felt compelled to do so.

Alice and Edward exchanged words and we finally stopped on the side of the road and got out without asking questions. I watched as I saw my brother speed off into the distance to speak with Carlisle about something. I directly turned to Alice for answers and she explained.

The new girl? I was perplexed. How would some human cause Edward so much distress? I shook my head and couldn't understand how some useless girl could impact Edward so much. I felt anger course throughout my body at the though of my little brother in pain. Edward didn't come home that night or the next. He didn't return.

I was scared for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. My brother was gone. He went to Denali to stay with Tanya's coven. Why so far? Many unanswered questions ran through my mind and I felt empty; my brother wasn't there to answer them. We waited each and every day for him to return, but he never did.

Esme was torn up inside and Alice sulked with Jasper; even Rosalie had become more tenacious. The only person who seemed to be doing well was Carlisle, but he usually was the composed one. I never felt so miserable in my life. I moped around the house just as everyone else had, realizing that I failed to protect my brother. I failed to keep my promise.

The sun seemed to shine again-metaphorically-when Edward returned out of the blue. He seemed rejuvenated, as if he were an alcoholic suddenly healed from alcoholism. None of us questioned his absence or his return, we were all just happy to see him. That was just the way things were. Edward was the perfect one in the family therefore no one badgered him. We were all just glad to have him back; I was glad to have him back.

He returned to school with us with the same strained posture whenever that Swan girl walked by, but again, no one asked about his behavior. Lunch came around and he seemed perfectly fine, laughing and talking just as we usually did, shaking our snow drenched hair at the girls. Edward seemed alright, but I kept my eyes on him. Sure enough he would glance at the Swan girl from time to time. His expression wasn't out of anger, but out of curiosity.

When we went home that day, Alice stared at Edward intently. They just gazed at one another and I hated that about them. I felt envious that they shared that bond with one another, but understood that we all had a different connection. We had a very strong bond, but Alice and Edward had the whole 'mind reading and seeing the future' link. I brushed off the whole envy situation and focused more on Edward over the past few days. I overheard Edward telling Alice that the Swan girl was nothing. A distraction he said. She was only human after all; what harm could a human do?

I was awfully wrong about the situation.

The girl had proven to be accident prone and Edward was as weary as ever. The next day a car almost collided with the girl and Edward _risked _exposing us for what we were by dashing towards the human with our innate agility and stopped the van with his shoulder and hands. Alice and Jasper shook their head in disapproval and Rosalie fumed with anger; I was undecided. I wanted to beat the _crap _out of him for almost revealing our secret, but I felt something else…pity maybe?

He ended up going to the hospital with the humans who were injured and I'm sure of it that he spoke with Carlisle. I was irritated with Edward. It bothered me that as close as we were, he didn't confine in me anymore. Where was the little brother who I would always pick on and kick around? When Edward came back to pick us up, none of us gave him space or silence. We wanted answers; I wanted answers.

Edward waved it off saying that if her blood was spilt every where, then he would go crazy and go evil-vampire on us, leading to the slaughter of the witnesses. I didn't believe it; Edward had more self-control when it came to blood but the reason was somewhat plausible. The family as a whole had some issues when it came to humans; it was our nature.

Thankfully after that day Edward began to ignore the girl once more. We all were pleased with his decision and carried on with our lives as we would have _normally _done. Edward's attitude towards the girl changed. He seemed to enjoy teasing her and I knew he stopped in front of her car on purpose because he was laughing the whole way home when the girl shot down that Tyler kid. I was aware of everything my little brother did.

The next day proved to be uneventful as he began to pay attention to the Swan girl once more. He walked with her in the morning, clearly neglecting his _family_, just for that measly human. At lunch he sat at his own table and beckoned her to join him; by then I was furious at the moron. I tried to get him to pay attention to my thoughts but the idiot picked that specific day to _give me privacy_. Everyone but Alice seemed to be disconcerted with Edward as we walked off when the bell rang.

Edward waited for us after school; blood typing I assumed. He threw a pair of keys in Alice's direction and asked her to drive the Swan girl's truck to her home. I shook my head, infuriated by Edward's decision. He was getting himself in too deep with the girl and soon enough even he couldn't dig himself out. He wouldn't even talk to me about it; he ignored me.

That was the night he became the prowler. It disgusted me. Edward was _infatuated_ with this pathetic human and for what? Because he couldn't read her mind. I fumed at him and called him an idiot and a fool for pining over the girl, but he said he yearned to see her. I shook my head, still disgusted at him, and let him be. The stubborn little brat wouldn't reason with anyone; the only one who understood seemed to be Alice.

I finally had my chance to spend _quality _time with Edward on one of our hunting trips. I asked him if there was anything he wanted to talk about, but he merely brushed off the topic; I became persistent. I finally broke down the wall he put up and he confessed that the girl did something to him. I listened as he explained how the girl gave off this scent and essence to the point where it drove Edward crazy.

It hit me the moment he said those words. I felt horrible for calling Edward pathetic and an idiot because I _knew_ the feeling he was talking about; I had experienced it only twice, but it was a strong feeling. I told Edward of my experience and winced as I told him how it ended. Guilt wasn't easy to handle. Bella Swan was different from those girls though. Edward was attracted to her mind, body, and soul-the blood was just an incentive.

Edward finally opened up to me and I told him to do what he had to do and that I would support him-only if he didn't tell Rose. We laughed and continued with our hunting while the rest of our family joined us. It had been sunny when we returned so we hid out in our home was we usually did and lounged around; I could tell Edward's mind tread elsewhere, especially when he left to Port Angeles.

He returned home that night; angry and yet somewhat calm. I knew why immediately. He told her. He told the girl of what we were; Alice's visions were very reliable. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice seemed to be content with the situation while Jasper, Rosalie, and I were furious. I didn't think Edward would have gone _that _far-now we would have to move as soon as possible. The girl knew too much and we were all in danger of being exposed. Edward argued that she could be trusted; that she suspected something ever since the whole car incident.

I began to observe Bella and Edward after that night. I found the girl to be strange and yet somewhat entertaining. She wasn't afraid of what we were; on the contrary, she was engrossed by it. I even heard Edward talk about our hunting habits and she seemed fairly amused. Edward began to drive her to school and ate lunch with her, while still talking about our family. I was very uneasy about the situation but I couldn't do anything about it. As long as Edward was happy, then I was.

He spent a lot of his spare time with Bella. Any time he wasn't at home, at school, or hunting, he was with her. He was even going to spend a day in Seattle with her, but that plan went to a bust when the day proved to be sunny. When he returned, I could see the twinkle in my little brother's eyes. Edward was completely and incandescently in love, with a human to boot.

Edward spoke more and more to me after that day; he even told me how she reacted when he revealed to her that Rose was intended for him. I chuckled as Edward explained the exasperation in her voice. I understood the girl and became fond of her, as if I knew her. Rosalie was still furious with Bella. She wanted nothing to do with her and called her a miserable retch and the end of us all. I thought she was being a bit melodramatic but I couldn't tell her that-only if I wanted to die and I mean _really _die.

He brought her over to our home. I could smell the perfume of her blood filtering the house and was surprised that even Jasper could refrain from jumping all over her-not like he had a chance. Rose was being stubborn so I stayed with her until Jasper came and told us that we were going to play a game of baseball. No one could resist baseball.

That was the first time I actually met Isabella Swan. She was a meek little girl and she indeed did something to Edward. She made him do things that we could only imagine. Bella controlled Edward's short temper, she made him laugh by just being her clumsy self, and she didn't judge anyone-not even Rosalie. I grinned as her and Edward walked into the opening and made a snarky little comment on Edward's laughter. The girl warmed up to me in an instant, just like Edward had.

We began our game and I saw the fascination on Bella's face. We all enjoyed the game and teased one another when it came to Esme's refereeing-I always made fun of Edward saying he was Esme's little boy and that she favored him. He didn't enjoy that much. It was all fun and games until Alice gasped and stared at Edward. We all stopped our antics and stared at the two then at Bella.

The _visitors _that Alice had seen earlier heard our game and decided they wanted to play too. This wasn't a good sign, especially for Bella. When Alice said there were three I scoffed and flexed my muscles; three vampires against all of us was nothing. I was unperturbed and on Carlisle's orders we continued the game. Edward decided to sit out with Bella and substituted Esme in-my team would win the game hands down.

Two men and a woman emerged from the forest within minutes. Their walk was cat-like and vindictive, but they seemed to be harmless. Carlisle introduced each one of us, including Bella, and we soon learned the names of the others were Laurent, James, and Victoria. I casually eyed the three, feeling out their presence. I occasionally threw a quick glance towards Edward. The same strained expression dawned on his face.

Just as Alice, Edward, and I were about to take Bella away, a wind picked up and Bella's scent lingered everywhere. The younger one named James whipped his head around, nostrils flared, his eyes fixed on Bella. He lurched forward as if to pounce until I heard Edward let out a feral snarl, bearing his teeth in the process. I smirked; that was my little brother.

Laurent commented on something about Bella being a snack, which angered Edward even more, until Carlisle made it clear she was a guest not to be harmed. The other vampires didn't seem as convinced and I finally gave my own input and stood firm with Carlisle. James took a look at me and straightened out. I would do anything to protect my brother, and if that meant to protect Bella in the process, so be it.

I saw the faint glimmer of retribution in James' burgundy eyes before we turned and took Bella away. I knew this wasn't over. We made our way back to my Jeep and Edward told me to strap Bella into the harness as he ripped out of the woods. He sped off south away from Forks and Bella went into hysterics. Edward said my name grimly and I knew what he wanted me to do. I restrained Bella as she thrashed around, trying to escape from the harness.

I let Alice attempt to calm Edward's nerves, but he was being too hardheaded. I didn't understand why we were leaving until Edward roared that James was a tracker. I stiffened at the words and remained quiet as Bella, Alice, and Edward argued. Bella beseeched Edward to let her go back to Charlie and to plan out everything but Edward wouldn't listen. I finally spoke and told Edward that we had to take Bella back.

My little brother was too damn obstinate. He refused and when I told him that James was no match for us, Edward said that he would wait. I shrugged it off with a smile and said that I could wait too. I would protect Bella even if it meant to kill the tracker. I frowned as Edward refused and screamed at Alice that there were no options; I didn't approve of his behavior.

Bella broke the silence and told us of her plan. I was surprised. The idea wasn't half bad. After a painstaking amount of time and planning, we decided to go along with Bella's plan. Fifteen minutes later we were at our home and told Laurent that James was indeed tracking us. I moved towards a furious Rosalie and listened as Laurent said nothing could stop the tracker. I rolled my eyes and told him that we would stop him-no matter the costs. The other vampire then left to Denali as we informed everyone about our plan.

Rose was angry with everyone and refused to take part. Edward commanded Rosalie to change clothes with Bella but she hissed back in retaliation that Bella was nothing but a menace to her. I tried to reason with her but she gave me the cold shoulder. Do you smell the irony?

I grabbed a bag of essentials and we waited for Bella and Esme to switch clothing. When they made their way downstairs we said our goodbyes; Edward made no attempt to disguise his. I saw the love radiate from Edward and Bella as they shared a tender moment and it was then I realized I _had _to do anything and everything in my being to stop James. I would not let Edward fall back into despair-I wouldn't allow it. It was my duty to protect the people I loved.

With that we left. Edward was silent and neither Carlisle nor I bothered him. We let Edward dwell on this thoughts and James' as we made our way to Vancouver. A day or two passed-I didn't keep track-and Carlisle called Alice to give her the bad news. We lost the tracker. My father and sister began to talk rapidly and I heard something about Alice having a vision about a room and VCR; James had gone on a plane. I stopped listening and tried to figure out the possible reasons for the tracker to go back to Forks or anywhere else. He couldn't possibly have found Bella.

Edward spoke to Bella and I could hear the pleas and desperation in both their voices. The agony on Edward's face was clear as day when he told Bella that he felt half of him was gone. He explained the situation to her and then the subject came to Victoria and Charlie. Edward hung the phone up, averting my gaze though it was in vain. The pain he was feeling choked me.

Alice called once more and told us that James was at Bella's home. My body shook with anger as I realized that rat slipped from my grasp; he would _not _get Bella. Edward told Alice that we were going to be in Arizona at nine forty-five to pick up Bella and hide her. I was comforted at the though of Edward and Bella being together; it would be easier to protect the two of them. Killing two birds with one stone-no killing intended. I spoke to Rose for a few hours when she wasn't following Victoria and told her I would see her soon enough. I yearned to see her but knew I had to finish my mission.

True to our word we landed on time but only to find Alice. Apparently Jasper had taken Bella to the bathroom, but he returned empty handed. Bella was gone. Disbelief was apparent on our faces as Alice went in search and found no trace of her. She then took out a letter and handed it to Edward whom ripped it open and read with fury. A string of curses followed and everything happened so fast. We rushed to the studio in Alice's visions and the sight before us was unbearable. James stood over Bella's battered body, his venomous teeth piercing her stuck out hand. The scent of blood sent a dull ache in my throat along with a mixture of venom. Edward tackled James away from Bella as Jasper and I dragged the tracker away; the blood was too much for the both of us.

Before we left I could hear the broken, tearless sobs escape from Edward; I wanted to die. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to Bella because once again I failed to protect the people that mattered most to me. I glared at James and felt the retribution burning in my eyes. I tore the bastard to shreds as the satisfying feeling of vendetta combined with adrenaline mapped every inch of my body.

Jasper had to pull me out of my monstrous massacre. I spat at James' feeble body and helped Jasper pour gasoline everywhere to burn the place. I was done with the malicious piece of trash. I wanted to see Rose. I wanted to make sure my little brother was fine. We arrived at the hospital and a flurry of 'almost too late' and 'loss of blood' clouded my mind as Carlisle spoke to the doctors; Edward was inside Bella's room.

We were allowed to see her, but she was asleep. She looked helpless and broken, but she was _alive_. Edward didn't take his eyes off her. He took her hand into his and kissed it ever so often, brushing a few stray wisps of hair from her content face. Even after suffering a vampire attack she still looked like an angel. Bella was a fighter and for that I was grateful.

It was late May and Bella was still in a cast, but things were back to normal. Rosalie still hadn't warmed up to Bella but I showed my eagerness freely. I loved having Bella around; she was like a new addition to the family. I chuckled when Alice and Rosalie worked on her to ready her for prom. The girl was oblivious and I wondered how it wasn't obvious to her yet. Edward was kicked out of the house to run errands while Jasper and I snickered and helped the girls out to ready Bella.

Edward finally came and looked like he got the wind knocked out of him. Rosalie and Alice did a wonder on Bella; she looked beautiful. I sighed contently. Little Edward was growing up. After they left, we readied ourselves for prom and made it there before Edward and Bella. Life was good.

The summer passed and Bella was around more often. I grinned when she came over and was happier when she revealed I was like the big brother she always wanted. The kid was adorable. Rose and I ended up going to Africa while everyone else thought we went off to Dartmouth. We rarely had time to visit until Alice called and told us to come down for Bella's birthday party. Rose was reluctant but couldn't resist the idea of a party so we ended up returning to good ol' Forks. The last birthday we had was mine back in 1935.

The look of horror on Bella's face when she walked into the pink disaster was priceless. I teased her about looking the same and she joined in on the laughter. Edward's mood was uplifted as he saw Bella's reaction to the party. Everything was perfect. I excused myself when they began to open presents so I could install the stereo that Jasper, Rose, and I got Bella for her antique truck. I heard Bella yell a thank you and I boomed with laughter and made my way back just in time before she opened another present.

I accidentally knocked into Jasper, who was already edging closer to see the next present that she opened, and then it happened. A single drop of blood oozed from the small paper-cut on Bella's finger and I heard Edward shout with fear. Jasper collided with Edward's body, shielding him from taking a snap at Bella. I saw Bella fall on top of a pool of broken glass leading to more blood being spilt.

In the next second I had my arms around Jasper, pulling him away. A grisly snarl erupted from his chest. I tried to coax him to get it together but nothing would stop him from the bloodlust. Carlisle told Rose and I to take Jasper out and I sighed with aggravation. The party was over. I led Jasper outside and tried to calm the idiot down but he wouldn't listen; after he realized what he had done he was torn up about everything.

Edward followed soon enough and told us to leave; his eyes were tortured. I flicked my gaze at him but he shook his head. Whispers of regret and sorrow lingered in the air as Edward turned back to the house soundlessly. We waited until he and Bella left before we went to go back. I assumed like everyone else that we were going to return and thought nothing of the move. We packed and headed towards Alaska without Edward.

Only a few days later did I see Edward. I imagined that he would tell us to head back out, but the look on his face said everything. We weren't going back to Forks. Edward's eyes were bleak and hollow-as if someone had died-as if _Bella _had died. He spoke to no one and isolated himself for days at a time. It was sickening; he really _was _a masochist.

The one day he did manage to speak was to warn us to forget Bella, to put Bella out of our minds. No one was supposed to bother her or even visit her; she never existed. When I tried to confront Edward I received silence from the other side of his door. I listened in for any sound but there was nothing; it was disturbing. When I opened the door by force the room was empty.

Edward was gone.

I cursed my idiot brother for leaving. Sometimes I wondered how thoughtless he could be; didn't he know the pain he was causing everyone, and more importantly, himself? I growled as I read the short note he left behind and could tell by the spots of ink it wasn't easy for him to write.

_Don't come find me. I'll keep in touch._

Esme fell into an immediate despair and everyone else soon followed. The only person who was pleased by the situation was Rosalie. I wasn't too happy with her when she told me that leaving Bella was for the best. The family picked up and left to Ithaca while Rose and I went to Europe for another honeymoon. Least to say the trip wasn't very pleasant-my mood was darkened by the though of Edward taking off.

The months passed and no one recovered. Every time Rose and I visited the family, nothing changed. Esme fell into a deep despair and Carlisle would analyze every decision he made. Alice was just as hollow as Edward had been; Bella was one of her best friends, and Jasper was awfully distant. Jasper never did forgive himself for almost attacking Bella. He blamed the whole situation on himself.

We were there when Alice had her vision of Bella flinging herself off the cliff. It was a gruesome and tragic moment. The forced smiles and bitter laughter ceased to exist and only silence partook as company. Alice whisked away to Forks much to our disapproval while Rosalie seemed perfectly fine with herself and the condition. Jasper wouldn't speak at all and I didn't hold up well when I heard the news.

I was empty inside.

Any emotions that I might have felt were overpowered by the immense grief. My body ached as I contained the dry sobs that threatened to emit. I prayed to God that Edward wouldn't find out. I couldn't bear to think of what he would do; Edward was known to be drastic. Jasper and I were out when I heard Rosalie scream out my name. I was at her side in half a second. She was terrified as she explained the situation to me.

I couldn't _believe _how senseless Rosalie was.

I grabbed my keys and told Jasper that Rose and I were taking off after Edward. I thought to myself how stupid Edward was; if he thought he could go off to Italy and ask the Volturi to kill him, he thought wrong. As if I would let harm come to him. I knew there was a possibility that I wouldn't make it on time, but I couldn't tolerate to think like that. The only thing that ran through my head was to salvage what was left of my brother's broken life.

Jasper called and told Rosalie that we couldn't go any further; Alice said that Edward would know if we were coming to try and stop him and it would only speed up his determination to die. I cursed to myself and could barely control my temper. I didn't want to yell at Rosalie; she seemed petrified. All we could do was wait and see if the fates were in our favor.

Thank God they were.

Even though I had failed in saving my brother's life, Bella succeeded and for that I loved her more than anything. She saved my brother and I owed her my life; I would give her anything she wanted. Edward was okay. The only thing that mattered was that Edward was alive. My baby brother made it through a session with the Volturi. I rejoiced and shouted with delight when received the phone-call.

I grinned brightly and would've tackled my idiot of a brother but he was preoccupied by being scolded by Esme. I chuckled and felt a vast wave of relief wash over me. Things were back to normal. Bella was alive. Edward was alive. Our bond was stronger than ever and I felt thankful for the first time in my life. It dawned on me. Everything would be okay.

Surprisingly enough, this is how my decision came to be. I thought of my life from beginning to end and thought of Edward. I loved my brother; he was worth more than life itself. I would've gone through a million vampire transformations to ease his pain. I knew what I had to do and shook my head at Edward. I was obligated to protect him. Just because I might've failed before, didn't mean I quit my promise to protect him.

I stared at Bella straight in the eyes and grinned at her. If I wanted to save Edward from an eternity of pain, I would have to cause him a brief moment of it.

"Hell, yes!"

_CRASH._

If that was my plasma TV imported from Korea, I would cause Edward _a lot _of pain.


End file.
